A NotSoOrdinary World
by Scorpitorious
Summary: This deals with the very worlds that Inuyash and Kagome reside in. Kagome leaves to visit Inuyasha, but she ends up in a place quite different than what she is used to.
1. Retrieval

This is a story that mainly deals with sci-fi more that action, which is weird for _Inuyasha. _He is in his own place in the world but soon, things take a very odd turn.

Retrieval

**Feudal Japan; morning :** "Damn this rain." It had been raining for three consecutive days, and Inuyasha was by himself in a cave with nothing to do but wait out the storm. "The rest of the gang is God knows where by now, and I'm stuck in this cave. I mean, I barely have any food left to eat. Like Kagome says,this just sucks."

Meanwhile, Sango was on her search. While she and the rest of the group were separated from Inuyasha, her job was to find out where he was, as well as find any of the Shikon Jewel shards. Unfortunately, she had no luck on either. As a cloud passed by she petted Kilala, her faithful, fiery fox demon.

"Lower, Kilala." They descended only enough to see the ground, but they were still high up. Sango scanned what she could of the terrain, but couldn't see any signs of Inuyasha or any Jewel shards. "Where on earth can Inuyasha be? He is stubborn, but he shouldn't want to wait out this rain." Then she had a sudden thought, "Unless he is waiting for Kagome to show up." At this thought, she laughed to herself for a brief moment, for she had to keep her mind on her task. Although, she could not help but to wonder…

Miroku was awake now. He got up from his makeshift bedding to tend to the fire. Looking to his left, he saw that Shippo was still asleep, snoring away lightly. Miroku now looked in the fire and just sat there, thinking. They had lost contact with Inuyasha days ago, and now Sango was on the lookout for him. As indifferent as he could be, Miroku was worried slightly. Oh, well; no time for that. Time to make breakfast. He went into their things and prepared some food, he started cooking it over the fire. Soon enough, the smell of it woke Shippo up. He yawned rather noticeably, stretched and bounded over next to Miroku.

"Mornin', Miroku! Whatcha cooking?" There was a bright sort of tone in his voice typical of a child just getting a present from their parent; he was hungry.

"Good morning, Shippo. I am just cooking breakfast, rice with pork. Does that sound good?"

"Yuck! I would rather have some of those cheeseburgers that Kagome gave us instead. Those were really good, you know."

"Yes, they were very tasty, Shippo. But they are not for breakfast; besides, we don't have any more. So you are just stuck with what I am cooking. It's either this, or you can go without eating."

"Fine. I'll have some of the rice. But, do I have to like it?"

At long last, he had been spotted. Kilala had keyed onto Inuyasha's scent and followed it to the cave in which he was sitting. Seeing him in the cave huddled in a ball made Sango laugh.

"Shut up, Sango" The sound of his voice was enough to know that Inuyasha wasn't happy. He was wet, cold, and he didn't have any food with him. On top of that, he had been in the same spot for three whole days. In short, he was, for the moment, grouchy.

"Sorry. It's just that, we have gone through worse storms, and even worse battles, and here I find you sitting in a cave curled up into a ball, just trying to stay dry, unsuccessfully I might add, in a moderate storm. I just find it kind of funny."

"You would; you're the one who has a flying fox that take you over the damn rain clouds. Of course you're going to find it funny. Can you just take to where the rest of you are?" For being what was hopefully grateful, he was very irritable.

"Sure, Inuyasha. I can do that for you." With that, Sango and Inuyasha climbed aboard the back of Kilala and they took off without one more word. In time, they were at the campsite.

"Ah, you're both just in time for breakfast," said Miroku. He smiled as he said this, it was good to see his friends again. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulders just he had received his breakfast.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo immediately jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and hugged his neck. "We were so woried about you! Are you okay?"

"I was until you jumped on me. If you don't get off, I may consider making you my breakfast."

Shippo did not need telling twice.

**Modern-day Japan; 8:30 a.m.:** "Inuyasha!"Kagome was running through a thick wood, and Inuyasha was leading her on. He appeared to be in a state of worry, even panic. Just as she was beginning to catch up with him, a light began to form in the distance. It started out as a small, dim orb of whiteness, but soon it grew into an immense mass, almost to bright to even look at. As she looked on, there seemed to be what looked like a hole or tunnel in the center of the light. Seeing this she tried to headtoward it, Inuyasha kept pulling her along.

"We have to keep going, Kagome! Wecan't juststop." Inuyasha's voice issued a note of stress mixed with panic and fear. Itbecame apparent that no matter what all that they did, stopping for a break was not an option.

"What's going on? What are we running from? Please tell me!"

"We don't have that kind of time, Kagome! We must keep moving!"

The white light was now gaining on them with incredible speed. No matter how fast they ran, the light kept its pace. Soon it was right behind them. Kagome's running caused her to trip, the light engulfing her. At that point she was ripped back to reality.

Kagome fell out of her bed onto floor. She had been dreaming the whole time, yet it was so real. She looked at the clock and went into "panic mode."

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school! I have to hurry." She got dressed in record time, and then headed down the stairs to grab something to eat. As she headed down, she nearly tripped on the stairs; one of her brother's shoes was in the way and proved to be a hazard. "What was that?" Kagome asked herself as she turned to see what it was. Upon seeing it she became agitated. "I'm gonna have to remember to kill him when I get home." She told herself irritably. She didn't have time for this kind of thing. She finally made it to the kitchen and grabbed a small portion, just enough to hold her over until lunch.

"Kagome! What are you doing, dear? School's out for today."

"I woke up late! I have to get- What did you say?"

"I said that school is not in session today. You get a sort of "day off", if you like. But you needn't be in any hurry this morning. So please, sit, eat."

Oh. "Right, I remember now." Kagome let out a nervous laugh, not wanting to admit that she had forgotten about this out-of-school day some time ago. "I find **something** to keep myself occupied. Thanks for remembering." She went back to her room and changed into more casual clothing. As soon as she had done so, she went to the well on the grounds of her house. She knew what she could expect, seeing as how she had done it numerous times. She made sure that she had her bicycle, as well as her bow and plenty of arrows. Seethat she had everything, she went down into the well and along the steps. She reached the spot to jump and did. As she fell towards Inuyasha's time, she saw the light that came to take her there.At first she was glad to see it, but suddenly became confused. The light usually had swirls of light colors all about it, whereas this time it was just pure white. _Odd, _Kagome thought. _It looks just like the light that I saw in my dream._ Without another thought or word, she became part of the light and then she had arrived. But as she opened her eyes, she saw that she was not where she was supposed to be.


	2. A New Reality

**Feudal Japan, morning:** Kagome stood at the opening of the well, slightly dirty from climbing out, her hair lightly dissheveled. The jump into the well should have brought her to Inuyasha's era in time, but this place couldn't possibly be it. Her very location was enough to make her feel uncomfortable. She made her way out of the forest and came upon a clearing. Kagome thought, _Wait. This clearing shouldn't be here. What happened? Something isn't right. _Kagome spotted a nearby village, making her even more uneasy. To her, like the clearing, the village that she now laid eyes on shouldn't have been where it was. She now made her way into this place, attempting to grasp with an apparently new reality.

As she looked on the village, Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. The whole of the village was practically the same. Everyone that she saw had the same type of clothing on their body. They all wore billowy white robes, but they fit to the person's body proportionately. On the left arm was tied a red piece of fabric. And everyone, even the children, had small swords dangling by their sides. For their hair, each of the villagers had at least a streak of white running through. And to top everything off, everywhere that Kagome looked in the village, she saw banners flapping in the wind, all saying the same thing: "Our Leader is Watching...", "Obey our Leader and be Rewarded.", and so on. Kagome decided to get a better look at the banners, and ran up to the nearest one she could find. The text read "Our Great Leader," but the picture was what captured Kagome's full attention. Plastered in the center of this banner and on the center of every banner in the vicinity was a picture of Sesshomaru's face. The banners all showed him having a slightly stern look, as well asthere being more of a lividity in his face,but nothing changed the fact that it was his picture on them.

"My God..." Kagome was in utter disbelief. Everywhere she looked she saw the same things over and over again. And each time that she looked, it only proved as a painful truth: That she was in a different place, a different _time. _She had stepped into a world ofwhat resembeld Communismand she was the only one that represented any individuality. Even as she felt the banner before her in an effort to prove to her senses that everything around her was real, she still couldn't help but doubt.

"You there!" Someone with a gruff voice was yelling for her, and so Kagome turned to see who it was. She had regretted doing so almost immediatly.

"It can't be... Miroku?" She was faced with yet another hard-to-accept factor. Before her stood Miroku, a monk and her friend, only now he was wearing a military-like uniform. His hair was cut short and against his head, his torso built like the rest of his body, like a brick wall. His uniform was white like the villagers clothing, but unlike them he had a small patch of fabric bearing Sesshomaru's likeness upon his left shoulder. Astride his back was a large sword in place of his usual staff. He bore no signs of ever having been a monk at any time, and it scared Kagome to death.

"You! Halt!" Miroku ordered Kagome as though she were a common demon. He approached her with his step maintaining a constant pace. "Why are you here? Where are your papers?"

Kagome now went from being scared to being slightly confused. "Papers? What papers, Miroku?"

"How dare you?" Miroku shoved Kagome to the ground and just stood allowing for her to get up. "I mean you identification papers. Do you have them with you?"

"What are you talking about? You know who I am, Miroku!"

Enough of that!" This time Miroku motioned to strike her, but kept his hand at bay. "That was a warning that time, miss. You do not call me by my name. You will call me "lieutenant." Now I ask again: Do you have your papers?"

"No, Mi- I mean, no, lieutenant. I don't have any papers."

"There. That's all that I needed to know. However, since you don't have your papers, you must come with me to the palace. Our Leader will decide what to do with you."

"Sessho-" but Kagome was cut off with a glare from "Lieutenant" Miroku. She took this to mean that she should refer to Sesshomaru by the title of "Leader", as was implied. "The Leader? What will he do with me?"

"That is for him to decide." Miroku's answer was short and sweet, the style of a true soldier. He beckoned for two additional troops to come to him and the three of them bounde Kagome's wrists. There was a wagon nearby and Kagome was put in it for transport to the palace.

For the first time in her life, Kagome felt alone. She had gone through the well just like normal, but she had ended up in a world that was anything but. She was just utterly lonely and depressed by this.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked, making Kagome jump. She turned to see who had asked her the question and was shocked at who she found in the wagon with her. Before Kagome sat Sango, her wrists bound with rope as well, with Kilala in a cage. _It is Sango, _Kagome thought. _Or at least, I think that it is. _Sango sat dressed rather suggestively. Her hair was bound into a bun, but it was askew it parts. Her clothing consisted of what looked like a scant kimono of silk or satin-like material. Her face bore make-up, as if she were trying to impress someone that she had feelings for. Kagome finally realized why her friend was dressed this way; Sango was apparently a prostitute. "I said, are you all right?"

"I'll be okay..." Kagome answered, unsure of why things were now the way that they were. She thought to ask about how long this place had been a Communist state, but she was interrupted by a rustling in the corner. Kagome made her way over to the corner as best as she could, and saw that there was a third prisoner, this one with a sack over his head. She couldn't think of why they would treat people like this, even those that were supposed to see the "Leader" for their punishment. She took a moment to cut her bonds on the edge of a crate, and then stood up. She went back over to the corner with the veiled prisoner and crouched down and spoke to the person.

"If you can hear me, listen closely. Would you like for me to take that sack off of your head?" The prisoner nodded his head vigorously, he clearly want to see who this gentle person was. Kagome waited for him to stop nodding and then removed his sack. She dropped the sack in disbelief. The person before had obviously been beaten within an inch of his life, and was now horribly bruised. One of his eyes was black, swollen shut. His lips wher fattened from being pummeled, as well as being cut. However through all of this, she was able to make out who this person was, despite all of his injuries. Even though she shouldn't have been able to tel, she saw Inuyahsa before her. As she looked on, Kagome's eyes were beginning to well up with tears. She couldn't take this anymore; she had to get out of this time. She looked out the window of the wagon and saw the well. She decided to make a break for it.

Kagome Darted out of the wagon towards the well. She could hear arrows imbedding themselves into the ground and soldiers chasing after her as she ran. _They may catch up with me,_ Kagome thought. _I'll have to buy enough time to get to the well._ She turned, preparing her bow and arrow as she did so. She had now turned fully around and had knocked her arrow; she was ready to fire. Kagome released her arrow and let it sail through the air. It hit the ground, but it caused enough of an explosion to disorient the pursuing troops. She made a mad dash for the well and finally jumped in. She kept falling inward and soon the white light appeared once more. She became engulfed within it all over again, her body turning limp from the effort of her escape. Soon she had left that world and was leaving the well.

(First of all, I hastily apologize to everyone for taking so long with this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it, considering that you now get the basic premis of the story itself. Anyway, tell me what you think and we can go from there. Once again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter.)


	3. A Wartime Solicitation

**Feudal Japan, around noon: **Inuyasha and the others walked through the dense forest. They had already finished breakfast, cleaned up and were travelling once again. Kilala and Shippo walked side by side, Shppo petting the firey demon periodically, much to her content. Miroku walked behind Sango, his eyes lowering to her curvaceous backside every so often. Even though he was a monk and supposed to be chaste, he could not help but think. _My Sango is lovely today, _he thought. _She always taunts me with her bottom, knowingly or not, and I can't help but look. I would just love to..._

"Miroku, watch out!" Miroku suddenly ran into sango, bringing them both to the ground with Sango ending up on top of him. He couldn't help but look into her eyes, looking as thought they should be rare stones set in pearl within her skull. Sango was not pleased with what had just occurred and was giving Miroku a piece of her mind. "You moron! Next time,pay attention to where you're going."

"I'm sorry, Sango," said Miroku. As he said this, Sango felt a hand plant itself on her derriere. Her face gave a look of being startled and then of being angry. Suddenly a thunderous smack erupted throughout the entire forest and Miroku not laid there in pain, with a red handprint going across his face. He couldn't understand how the woman he loved would play hard to get so fiercly- and so painfully, too.

"Bloody pervert of a monk."

While all of this was happening, Inuyasha watched, cursing under his breath that he was stuck travelling with such idiots. Why was he forcing himself to do this? _Wait a minute,_ he thought suddenly. _I'll just go and visit Kagome in her time, since she apparently can't come here. That way, I won't have to deal with these guys for a few hours. I just to tell them first, though. Damn! I hate having what little concience that I have._

"Hey guys," Inuyasha called out to the rest. They all looked up from what they were doing. Sango was getting ready to beat Miroku to a bloody pulp, and Shippo was scratching Kilala's belly, while she shot bursts of flame from her mouth indicating pleasure. "I'm gonna go and visit Kagome in her time. Is that all right with you guys?" _They're gonna say "no," I just know they're gonna say "no."_

"Sure, Inuyasha," came a reply from Sango.

"I haven't a problem with it," said Miroku.

"I bet you could use some time away from us anyway," shouted Shippo.

"Thanks," Inuyasha called back. "I appreciate this. I'll be back in a few hours."

Now, everyone stood still, even Kilala. The silence was such that you could have cut it in two with a bread knife. Finally, Miroku spoke.

"Did anyone else notice anything wrong with that situation?"

"You mean the fact that Inuyasha actually asked us to do something **by himself** and thanked us for saying yes?" asked Sango.

"Yes, that. I'm glad to see that I wasn't imagining things."

"Kinda spooky if you ask me," Shippo said, shuddering. Suddenly everyone started laughing on the ground at their little joke.

Inuyasha was running through the tops of the trees at half of his top speed. He didn't want to wear himself out, not did he want to trip over a branch that he didn't see to avoid, even with his demon reflexes. At any rate he was beginning to recognize the surroundings and knew that he was getting close to the well. While he ran, he began to think. _It's not like Kagome not to visit at all. Maybe she's sick, in which case, I can make her feel better with a visit. Or maybe she's mad at me for something that I did. If that's it, then I have to get over there and apologize. Either way, I hope that she can cook something for us. I wonder if she has anymore of that radish stuff; that was really good! Well, there's only one way to find about any of this, I guess._

He finally found the spot with well at the center of it. there it stood, just as it was the last time he approached it. It came up to about his hip, was wooden and was as plain-looking as could possibly be. He was glad that was he had finally made it; now he could go and visit Kagome. He was happy, to say the least.

Inuyasha climbed in the well and started to descend the stairs. Suddenly, he heard a voice say his name. He spun around, pulling Tetsuaiga from its scabbard. It was not in its biggest state, but it could still be used as a formidable weapon. He saw that nothing was amiss, and put his sword away. He went back down the steps of the well and then made a leap forward into the black. He didn't fall into the ground, but kept falling. Soon the light that he had just grown accustomed to seeing had appeared, bright white as always. _Wait. The light isn't usually just plain white. Hmm... Oh, well._ With that, Inuyasha was enveloped in the light and his prescence in his own time was no more.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw that he was on the ground, on his stomach. He got up and started to dust himself off, when he heard a loud explosion in the distance. The noise was not great but the tremor from it was. It shook the earth around Inuyasha and made him fall over. He got back up and ran up the steps of the well to see what was going on. He reached the entrance and was shocked at what he saw.

Everywhere he looked there were people, men and women alike,running about in odd clothing. They each wore olive green jackets, pants, boots, and Inuyasha waspretty sure that their shirts were the same color though he couldn't see the shirts they wore. Even the metallic-looking hats they all wore were the same olive green color. Every one that he saw also had some kind of weapon. It looked like an oddly-shaped-metal stick with a handle in the back. These weapons would make rapid bangs when they were pointed at a person, and the person that they were being pointed at would usually fall over, with reddish stains on their clothes. Other weapons that Inuyasha saw looked similar to the metal sticks, except that they were longer and had big round things on the back of the person carrying them. These things had to be used closer to the person because unlike the metallic-stick things, these shot out fire.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha couldn't move. for the first time in his life, he was genuinely terrified at what he saw. Everywhere he looke more and more death and destruction was being performed and none of it showed any signs of stopping any time soon. Without warning, a soldier- that's what Inuyasha assumed these people were supposed to be- fell before him. The thing on the soldier's head fell off to reveal that it was, in fact, Kagome. She had been knocked down by an enemy soldier and he was preparing to shoot her, when she started to scream. She stopped. And she looked up at the soldier; his shot never came. The man stood with a look of shock on his face and then he fell, his head rolling away from his body and leaving a trail of blood. She looked on and saw Inuyasha standing, Tetsuaiga drawn. He ahd just hacked the man's head off in order to save her.

"Where is a safe place, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked vehemently. She pointed in the direction of a nearby encampment. "You tell me which tent to go to and we'll go there." With that, he picked her up and started running towards the tents.

"Thank you," Kagome said to Inuyasha. "For saving me, that is," They were in her tent and she ahd been bandagede up by a medic and told to rest. Inuyasha had been waiting in her tent so that he could get some answers when she came back.

"Never mind that," Inuyasha said irritably. "Just explain to me about that war or whatever it is out there. When did it start? Why is it even happening? Why are you even fighting in it?"

"I'd rather not talk about that right now," Kagome said, dimming the light. "I just want to thank you, stranger."

"First of all, you know who I am. My name is Inuyasha. Second, I told you to forget about-"

Inuyasha's sentece was interuppted by the next thing to meet his eyes. Kagome said that she just wanted to thank him, and now he understood her meaning. Kagome stood before him, naked as the day she was born. Her eyes were seductive in there look, her lips luscious and completely desireable. Her body looked as though any bruises and other injuries had just melted away, leaving a vixen behind. But the thing that Inuyasha was stuck on was the fact that Kagome apparently had no idea who he was and that she was offering her body to him in a time of war.

"What...Are... You...DOING?" Inuyasha asked with emphasis on the last word.

"Shh...Baby, quiet... Don't speak..." came Kagome's sultry voice.

"No way! I'm out of here!"

"Don't go!" Kagome, now in a bathrobe from her tent, was chasing after Inuyasha. Explosions could be heard from every direction but nowhere in the vicinity of the encampment.

"NO!" Inuyasha was furious at the behavior of Kagome. He figure she may have had one too many of Sake again, but that was not an excuse for this type of behavior on her part. He was absolutely incensed, for lack of a better word.

"Please! Stay here! I won't do it again." Kagome was now starting to plead, almost sounding like a small child.

"I said, "no" and I mean "no!" I am going back to my time! Good-bye Kagome!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion shatter the vague peacefullness of the camp. A bomb had land not far from where Kagome was standing and she was now on the ground. Enemy soldiers were making there way into the settlement, guns blazing- Inuyasha now remembered what they were called and the other weapons were called "flamethrowers", he thought? Kagome got up to run to Inuyasha's side, but was riddled with bullets almost as soon as she stood. Inuyasha saw everything and went mad.

"I'll kill all of you! Not a single one of you shall live to see tomorrow!" He drew Tetsuaiga from its scabbard the blade became the immense size that it was known for. Normally he had to use both hands to weild his sword, but in his anger Inuyasha weilded with only one hand. He hacked and slashed at every soldier that came his way. Soon, Tetsuaiga's blade was stained thoroughly with blood and Inuyasha was now clear of the soldiers. He put away the sword and the shock of the situation finally hit him. Kagome was dead and he didn't try to stop it. He hated himself for it.

He came to the well agian shortly, or it seemed that way to him. In his glumness, he had lost all sense of the thing called time. He climbed into the well and shuffled slowly down the steps again. When he reached the bottom of them, he just took a short jump off and went towards the light again. Now that he had finished with his "visit", he had to go home. He hoped that his companions could cheer him up, but he would have rather have taken out his melancholy temperment on another evil demon.

(HA! Bet you thought that I was gonna go lemon for sec, didn't ya? Anyway, If you guys are still alive here's is the third chapter. Please read it and review, tell me about any errors, you all know the drill.)


	4. Plot Development Problems

Hi, everybody! This is probably not what you were expecting as an update, but I am left without a choice.

Whosoever has read the story thus far and reviewed on it, I am grateful toyou lot. However, I am currently haveing trouble coming up with an idea for the next chapter, as well as to whom it should be about(Inuyasha or Kagome.) Because of this, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I still can't think of anything, even after almost a month.

It is to that end that I will hold a sort of suggestion throw-down. If you think that you have an idea for a chapter, then just send me either a private message or email me and Be sure that your idea is easy to understand, but don't make it to where it would be kiddie fodder.

Also, I don't want any reviews stating any combonations ofthe following:

1.) Sango is not capable of finding the shards by herself.

2.) Kilala is pronounced Kiara, though there isn't an "L" sound in the Japanese language.

3.) Kiara(Hope you're happy, Paper Moon.) is not a fox demon, but a cat demon.

4.) And don't get your knickers in a twist at the fact that the story opens with Inuyasha sitting in a cave waiting out a rainstorm.

Other than that, say what you want. I apologize for there not being a development in the story, but now you have the oppotunity to help this aspiring author. Stay classy.


	5. Wall of Fire

Kagome emerged from the well. The nightmare she just got out of was enough to deal significant trauma. She was hoping that maybe it was just a small problem, a glitch, as it were.

"What kind of place was that?" Kagome was still confused about the whole ordeal. Japan a Communist block, Sesshomaru a dictator, Sango, prostitute, and Inuyasha beaten to a pulp. It just couldn't be. What was going on? Why was it happening to Kagome? She didn't know, but was determined to find out.

She started walking, her body still sore from all the running she did to get to the well. Kagome walked for about an hour and then found a rock big enough to rest on. She felt that it was as good a time as any to take a rest.

She sat down so her body could rest. Her feet felt as though they would fall of if they took anymore abuse. Since she was siting down, Kagome decided to have some food. She layed out a hankie, and pulled out a small boxed lunch. Opening the lid, she was greateful that she had packed her lunch that morning. In the box lay two pieces of three different kinds of sushi, rice balls, a fried pork sandwich and one anpan roll to finish everything off. She was very hungry.

Kagome was enjoying her meal rather thoroughly. She was too busy eating to notice that there was someone behind her. This figure was hiding in the bushes, obsucred from sight. Kagome was about to start on her anpan, when she heard a twig snap from behind her. She stopped moving altogether, her anpan right in front of her mouth. She slowly put her roll down and closed the box that it had come in. She had layed her bow beside her lunchbox so she could eat. Kagome slowly reached for the bow and arrows, making sure that her movements did not seem sudden or deliberate. After finally grasping her bow, she spun around, an arrow already knocked onthe bow string.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Kagome never released the arrow. She suddenly pulled from her spot by strong winds. They kept pulling her to the bush that was behind her, and she showed no sign of slowing down. She then came to a stop in the arms of a man she thought that she didn't know. Kagome began to struggle, hoping to wriggle free from her captor.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Calm down, Kagome! It's just me!" Miroku put her down. As Kagome stood on the ground again, she turned to look at him. He was wearing the usual purple robes that she always saw him in. Nothing out of hte ordinary seemed to be going on. Still, she thought that it might be a good idea to make sure of her surroundings. Making sure that was indeed Miroku was no exception.

"Why did you use your Wind Tunnel on me, Miroku? I'm not a demon!"

"All I saw was a silohuette. I didn't know that it was you. Please forgive me."

"Well... Well, okay."

"Good. Come. We must get back to camp. Everyone will be wanting to see you."

"Sure, Miroku."

Kagome and Miroku walked for what seemed like hours to Kagome. She still couldn't believe that one of her best friends had just used one of his strongest weapons on her.

_Maybe he was telling the truth, _Kagome thought. _After all, I didn't see him behind me either. Maybe it's just becouse I'm still tired form all the running that I've been doing. But I shouldn't let that bother me. Maybe visiting with everybody will help calm me down._

"Here comes Inuyasha now," Miroku exclaimed. "Judging from the sound of his footsteps, he must smell you. I bet he's reallyanxious to see you." Miroku ended his comment with a small laugh.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sounded really excited to see Kagome. He leaped out of the bushes and landed in front of Kagome. Kagome could hardly believe what she was seeing.Inuyasha was as he usually was, but now he was only as tall as Shippo. He looked and sounded just like a small child.

_He's still the same. Clothes, hair, everything. He eeven has a mini Tetsuaiga.But he's so much shorter. What's happening?_

"It's nice to see you, Inuyasha."

"It's nice to see you, too!"

This whole situation was confusing Kaagome more than it frightened her. Miroku appeared to be normal while Inuyasha now came up only to Kagome's knees. She didn't know whether to worry herself out of her mind, or to laugh herself to death at the whole thing. Confused? She wasn't confused. Rather, she was far beyond it.

"Kagome." An unfamiliar voice came from behind Kagome. She turned at the adress and was stunned at who she saw. Of all the things that she could have prepared to see, nothing could done about what was presented to her now.

Shippo had made his presence known, and, boy, was it noticable! His hair was not atop his head as it usually was, but it flowed long down his back. His reddishy tresses shone like the sun that they reflected. He was sporting claws at his fingertips, similar to those of Inuyasha. He was built like a brick wall; a punch, it appeared, wouldn't have done the slightest bit of hurt to him. But what got Kagome the most was the fact that Shippo was now fiv to six feet taller, even taller than Miroku. To Kagome, he looked- Dare she say it?- rather attractive.

At that thought, Kagome mentally slapped herself. How could she have that? About Shippo?

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippo's voice produced a flowing, baritone sound. His voice alone would have made the Shippo that Kagome was familiar with an absolute lady-killer. "You seem bothered about something."

"Oh, it's nothing Shippo. I'm okay." Even though she said this, with a smile, Kagome couldn't have been more bothered in her life.

"Good. As long as-"

Shippo's words were cut by a burst of dust and grass. When everyone could focus, they saw a common demon before them. It had a serpintine body, with long, slender arms. Its head resembled that of a praying mantis, with bulging faceted eyes to match. It started to advance towards the group.

"This one's mine," said Shippo. He charged towards the demon at full speed. Time slowed and felt like an eternity. Shippo suddenly turned into a spin to evade the demon's charge. As he spun, he yelled out the words of his attack.

"Fox Fire!" As he said this, he brought one hand to his mouth, forming a circle with the thumb and index finger. He brought the pinky side of his other hand against his torso horizontally. Shippo blew through his encircled fingers and a inferno of blue flame erupted from within him. They shot out and quickly met with their target. As the flames scorch its skin, the demon fell to the ground, howling in agony. Soon, the howling stopped and the demon lay dead.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kagome had finally had enough of this place and ran back to the well. As she ran, she could hear the voices of everyone calling to her, telling her to stop and come back. But she wouldn't; this was too much for anyone to accept. She knew that she had to figure out was going on with the well.

But who was there to talk to? She couldn't get home and every time she went through the well, it just sent her to what seemed like a different version of the period in time that she had come to accept as a second home. She was starting to get worried. She hoped that this next leap through the well would be the one that took her home. But, as the saying goes, there was only one way to find out.

Kagome finally made it to the well. She was exhausted and she didn't want to run anymore. She started to limp over to the well. She felt as though she were about to collapse. Even so, this prospect didn't sound very bad to consider, given the circumstances. She grasped the edge of the well and supported herself.

_What the hell is going on? First I land in a Communist block, and I finally end up where Shippo is what Inuyasha is where I am used to. What's the deal here?_

She made the motion to start climbing down the well, when she felt a sharp tug at her sleeve, followed by a sound from the wood. She looked at her sleeve. The part of the sleeve surrounding her wrist was tacked to the wood of the well by an arrow. Now Kagome was scared. She suddenly felt three more arrows trap her to the side of the well: One in the other sleeve and two at the edges of her skirt. She turned, ripping her clothes where the arrows were, to see who had fired them. She was glad she did so.

"It's you... But why are you here?"

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. So... How'd you like it? Just so you all know, even though this chapter finally got written, I am still open to suggestions for chapter plots that you guys would like to see written. Please review! 


	6. Kikyo's Explanation

"Kikiyo... Why?"

The spirit stayed ten feet from Kagome, her bow by her side. She just stared at her, unmoving. The wind made her clothing flutter about her body, like a tattered war banner.

"Why have you done this?" Kagome was still awestruck that she was attacked again, now by someone that she knew.

"Why have you been jumping around this time like a grasshopper? You should make up your mind where you want to be." Kikiyo's voice slightly stung with these words. She sounded genuinely annoyed, as though she were Kagome's parent or sibling.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was now more confused than ever. "I've been coming out of the well; it's where it's always been. I haven't been jumping around." As she said this, Kagome fell quickly to the ground, now free of the arrows. She stood and dusted herself off.

"What I mean is that you have been coming to the same time, but not the same place. Your well is the cause of the problem."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand."

Kikiyo sighed with traces of annoyance. She could not believe that she was actually explaining something to the one person she abhored. Still, it had to be done.

"What I mean," Kikiyo began "is that there is something beyond your control going on.

The well itself is functioning as normal, as it is supposed to do. It takes the individual from their time and catapults them into another; you go from your time and wind up here. However, every 150 years there is a change within the well. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I think so." Kagome was beginning to comprhend, but at a very slow rate.

"Good. At the end of the 150-year period, this change takes place. At that time, the magic of the well takes on a different form. It transforms from a straight gateway to one with multiple exits. Whenever you stepped through, this change had already occured. When you stepped through, instead of landing in the normal time you wind up in, you landed in an alternate timeline, as you would say. In essence, every time that you step into the well, you come out to a different place, and different culture and a different location than that where you started."

"I get it now!" Kagome finally got what Kikiyo was talking about. "You're saying that whenever I step through, I go to this time in Japan, but it's not the same place or even the same time. Is that about right?"

"More or less," Kikiyo sighed.

"Wait! Does this change affect my time as well?"

"Yes, it does. What affects one world must affect the other for there to be balance."

"Do you know if Inuyasha went through the well?" There was a hint of panic in Kagome's voice.

"He did. He went to see you himself, and so is in the same loop that you are in. Whenever he goes into the well, he winds up in a different yet similar time."

"Is there any way to get things back to normal?"

"Normally, the change will rectify itself in about 3 days time. Other than that, the only way is for the both of you to jump in at the same time."

_I've got to figure out how I'm going to do this. How can I communicate with Inuyasha to make this work? I've got to figure something out!_

Kagome was about to step into the well once again. She place her hand on the entrance, about to lower herself into the well. She took her first step, and she heard a voice.

_Kagome..._


End file.
